


my attic

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Series: Our Love is Like a Song [15]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode s04e09 The Olive Branch, M/M, post 4x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: He had told Patrick everything, and not only was Patrick still here, but they were closer than ever.





	my attic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys, this is the last one I have finished so it could be a while before an update! If you have any ideas for the last few episodes of season 4, please let me know!
> 
> This one is based on My Attic by P!nk. It's off her new album and the first time I heard it, I knew it was such a David and Patrick song! I had a hard time picking a lyric from it because there were so many that fit. If you haven't heard it, I highly recommend you listen to it! It's a beautiful song!

_ I will give you all of my secrets if you promise you can brave my attic _

The song continued in the background and though Patrick was sure David probably had a big finish planned, he leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of David’s face, bringing his boyfriend’s lips up this his own. David sighed against his mouth and maneuvered himself so he was up on his knees between Patrick’s legs. 

“Do you accept my olive branch?” David asked once they had pulled back, their foreheads pressed together. 

“That depends, does dinner come with the entertainment?” Patrick teased and pulled David up to sit on his lap. 

“Yes,”

Patrick leaned up to kiss him again. “Mm, then yes,”

“Thank god,” David muttered before wrapping his arms around Patrick’s neck. 

“You taste like alcohol,” Patrick observed and David pulled back to give him a look. 

“You think I could do all that while sober?” David gestured to the area he had just used as a dance floor. “So, yes, I might be a little tipsy right now,”

Patrick laughed. “Lucky for you, I happen to like Tipsy David,” David smiled. “I like any version of David actually,”

“Lucky me indeed,” David hummed, kissing Patrick again. He went to deepen the kiss but Patrick was reminded where they were when a horn honked on the street, startling them both. 

“Maybe we should take this somewhere else,”

“How about we go get some take out from the café and bring it back here.” David started messing with his collar, avoiding his eyes. “I think we should talk about some stuff, and I’d rather not do it where my family or Ray could barge in on us,”

Patrick placed a kiss on David’s jaw. “Sounds like a plan,” He tapped at David’s leg and the David took the hint and stood up. Once they were standing, David reached and laced their fingers together, tugging Patrick close to him. 

They locked the store and headed across the street. The café was busy with the dinner rush, so they had to wait a little while for their food, but neither one of them minded. After a week of minimal interactions, they had a lot to catch up that was much better to tell in person rather than a text. 

“Oh my god!” David gasped. “With all of this going on today,” He gestured vaguely between the two. “I completely forgot to tell you what happened this morning,”

Patrick smiled fondly at him. “What happened this morning?”

“Alexis printed off her college degree,” He smirked a little, which Patrick thought was odd, but he figured he would figure it out in a second. 

“Really? That’s great!”

“Yes, yes it is,” David snickered and Patrick raised an eyebrow at him. “She majored in Marketing and  _ Pubic _ Relations,” He laughed and Patrick looked at him with wide eyes. 

“No way,” He couldn’t help but laugh. “They made that typo?”

“Oh yeah,” David grinned. “She was pissed, but we found it very funny,” He chuckled and was about to say something when Twyla called out to them. They walked over to the counter and Patrick took the bag she offered them containing their food. 

“Here’s your food, guys!” She chirped and he smiled at her. He had always liked Twyla. 

“Thanks, Twyla,”

“And I’m so glad that you guys are back together. You’ve both been moping around a lot and it’s been bumming everyone out,” David squeezed his hand and he knew that if he looked over at the other man, David would be giving him an incredulous look. 

“Thanks, Twyla,” He repeated and then told her to have a good night before pulling David out of the café. Within minutes, they were back in the store, getting settled in the back on the couch they had bought specifically for moments when the needed alone time. 

They collapse onto the couch and Patrick is happy when David sits as close as possible to him. They begin to eat their food from the to go containers and Patrick is wondering what to say when David speaks. 

“I hope you know that I am sorry.” David’s look is filled with something that he can’t identify. “I didn’t mean to take advantage of you this past week, I’m just not used to any of this,”

“I know,” Patrick replied, and he did. And while he’s still a little annoyed that David kept him hanging for days, he’s not angry about it. He’s just glad that they’re together again. “I’m not used to this either,”

“No,” David cleared his throat. “I’m not used to somebody fighting for me,” Patrick’s heart clenched and he wanted to respond, but he knew that if he let David continue, he would get more information. David knew how to fill silences. “I’ve never had someone fight for me or our relationship before, so when you were showering me with gifts and attention, I didn’t want it to end because it felt...nice to be wanted,” David runs a hand over his face. “And I know that makes me sound so shallow, but I-”

“It doesn’t,” Patrick cuts him off, causing David to squint at him. “You weren’t in it for the gifts, though it doesn’t seem like you hated them,” He gestured to the bracelet peeking out from David’s sleeve “you liked how it made you feel,”

David nodded slowly. “It made me realize just how much you must care for me,” 

“I’m glad,” Patrick leaned against the back of the couch and sighed. “But I’m sorry that it took this whole situation to make you see that,”

“It’s okay,” David gave him a sad smile. “You’re not completely to blame for all of this. I could have asked you about your past relationships, but I was scared,”

“Why?”

“Because,” David paused. “Because I, um, I knew that the more we got into your past, the more we would have to dive into mine.”

“What’s so bad about that?”

“The more people find out about me, the more they realize they don’t want to be with me,” David looked down at his hamburger and poked at it with a french fry. “I thought that if we stayed as close to the surface as possible, I could make this last longer,”

“David,” Patrick breathed out, feeling his eyes sting with tears. “The more I get to know about you, the more I like you. I’ve told you that before,”

“You don’t know everything, though. I was pretty awful before I moved here, hell, I’m still pretty awful,”

“No, you aren’t,” Patrick said sternly. “If you were awful, I wouldn’t have invested in your business, I wouldn’t have become your friend, and I sure as hell wouldn’t have become romantically involved with you,”

David squirmed beside him. “But you don’t know  _ everything _ ,”

“Then tell me _ everything _ ,” He mimicked and David gave him a wary look. “David, I’m not going to leave you because tell me a few stories. Unless you like murdered someone, but that’s pretty much it,” David let out a laugh and Patrick smiled. “I can go first if you want,”

David bit his lip and then nodded. “If you’re okay with that,”

So, as they eat their food, he tells David everything about his supposed whirlwind romance with Rachel. He explained that she was one of his best friends, but he had never loved him like she had loved her. He explained what caused every break up they had had, and he went into detail about how much pressure he had been getting from everybody to propose. 

David listened intently, asked questions at appropriate times, and once Patrick was finished, David pressed his lips to the crook of his neck. “Thank you for telling me,”

“I’m just sorry it didn’t happen sooner,”

“It’s okay,”

“No, it’s not,” Patrick stated. “But I’m just glad we’re here right now,”

They’ve long since finished their food, garbage stuffed into the bag Twyla had given them their food in. Patrick has stayed in his spot, sitting upright on the couch, but at some point during his story, David had moved so he was lying with his head in Patrick’s lap. 

“I honestly wanted to hate Rachel,” David said after a minute. Patrick glanced down at him and raised an eyebrow. “But then she came by my room and talked to me, and god, she’s so sweet,” 

Patrick laughed at the annoyed tone David was using. “Tell me about it,” Patrick sighed. “Did I mention that she stopped by here before she left town?”

“You did not,” 

“She wanted to tell me there were no hard feelings, which is still weird to think about because I essentially wasted fifteen years of her life,” David hummed. “She even wanted to know how you and I got together,”

“Damn, you small town folk are all too nice for your own good,” David poked his side and Patrick smirked, not telling him that that had been almost word for word what he had told Rachel. “But that’s good that there are no hard feelings. It’s clear how much you care for her,”

“I got pretty lucky in the ex department,”

“I’m very jealous,” 

“I don’t know, Stevie’s pretty cool,” He joked, but David shifted uncomfortably. 

“Stevie’s the only cool one,” David said, not meeting his eye. Patrick’s hand made its way to David’s hair, surprised to find that David didn’t even try to slap his hand away, but he thinks right now that David needs this contact. 

“Maybe start out with an easy one,” Patrick suggested. “You’ve never told me about how you and Stevie ended up sleeping together,”

David smirked and finally looked up at Patrick. “Well, when I don’t have someone to leave a dozen awful voicemails to when I’m high, I end up sleeping with my only friend in this town,” He tells Patrick about everything that happened with Stevie, and then he briefly mentioned Jake before he starts in on his past. 

Patrick had gotten a comment here and there about the people David used to surround himself with, so he knew that this was going to be rough, but nothing could prepare himself for the way his heart broke listening to David’s tales from his past. It killed him to hear about how everybody had walked over David and stomped on his heart and spirit until they left the guarded man he sees before him. 

It killed him even more that David thought that hearing all about his past would make Patrick want to break up with him, but he would bring that up later. Right now, David just needed someone to listen. 

It took him longer to finish than it had Patrick, but Patrick listened intently as he ran his fingers through David’s hand, unknowingly calming David down. By the end of it, David was wiping at his eyes and Patrick had a lump in his throat. 

“Come here,” Patrick whispered once he had finished. David sat up and Patrick tugged him close, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I’m sorry that you had to go through all of that,”

“I can’t believe you aren’t running away screaming right now,” David attempted to joke but Patrick saw right through it. 

“My feelings for you haven’t changed,” Patrick brushed at David’s tears and the other man sniffed. 

“That’s good because I’ve really missed you,” David said sheepishly and Patrick smiled. 

“I’m missed you too,” Before he knew it, David was wrapped around him, holding him tightly. 

“Hey,” Patrick said and David looked up at him. “I’m really glad we got through this,” Whether he means the fight or this conversation, he’s not sure. 

“Me too,” David breathed, nuzzling into his neck. “I’m sorry that I made you wait,”

“Let’s just stop apologizing, okay? We both know how sorry we are, so let’s move past it and just be happy,”

He can feel David’s smile against his skin. “I’m good with that,”

\---

**I’m staying with Patrick tonight**

DAVID!

ARE YOU TWO BACK TOGETHER?!

FINALLY!

You’ve been really clingy lately and it’s not a good look on you

**Go drink some arsenic, Alexis**

*Blowing kiss emoji*

Have fun with your button!

\---

They get lucky when they arrive at Ray’s later that night, in more ways than one. 

There’s a note on the kitchen counter telling Patrick that Ray when to Elmdale for the night to meet with his lady friend that he had been seeing more and more often as of late. David didn’t know exactly what was going on with that, but he didn’t care because they were getting plenty of alone time. 

Ray being gone ended up with them getting lucky in a second, very  _ new  _ way. 

They had done stuff before, but they had stuck to bases one through three (a metaphor David knew his boyfriend would be proud of), but tonight, once they had entered Patrick’s bedroom, Patrick had told David he was ready for more.

And now here they were, sated and euphoric as they stayed wrapped around each other. It was Patrick’s turn to rest on David, head pillowed on his chest. He’s been asleep for a while now,  but David was still wide awake, hand trailing up and down his boyfriend’s arm as he tries to calm his rapidly beating heart. 

He had told Patrick everything, and not only was Patrick still here, but they were closer than ever. 

He had been so sure that the more Patrick learned about him, the more likely it was that Patrick was going to leave him, but here they were. It’s not that he doubted Patrick’s feelings for him, he just knew that he wasn’t the...easiest person to deal with. He figured that even sweet, button-faced Patrick would want out once he found out about every skeleton in David’s past. 

But Patrick was cuddled up to him like it was any other night and it made David love him even more. 

And being in love made David do stupid things.

“Patrick?” He whispered, nudging the man asleep on his chest. When he got no response, he nudged harder. “Patrick?”

“Hmm?” Patrick nuzzled further into his chest and David sighed. 

“I have to tell you something,” Patrick groaned tiredly and pulled back to blink at him. 

“In the middle of the night?”

“You’ve only been asleep for like an hour,” David rolled his eyes. 

“What’s up?” Patrick asked and David felt his nerve disappear as he found Patrick’s gaze in the dark of the room. 

“Uh, nevermind, I forgot,” David muttered and sank deeper into his pillow, willing it to swallow him whole. 

Patrick poked at his side and David squirmed. “You didn’t forget. Tell me. You woke me up, it’s the least you could do,”

David sighed. “If I tell you this, you have to promise that you won’t tell anyone,”

“I promise,”

“Because it’ll ruin my whole reputation and people will start to view me differently-”

“David, I promise I won’t tell anyone, so just tell me,” David sighed again. 

“Recently,” David swallowed thickly and distracted himself by tracing patterns onto Patrick’s arm, smiling softly when he felt goosebumps rise under his touch. “Recently, I’ve been thinking about how my family losing our money was the best thing that’s ever happened to me,”

Patrick’s eyes were locked on his face. “Why’s that?”

“As much as I pretend to hate this town, I know I don’t, never really have,” David hummed. “Okay, maybe when we first got here, I did, but that’s only because Roland took our doors away and Stevie wouldn’t get me a towel and I couldn’t fit my clothes in the motel room and I was having panic attacks-”

“David,” Patrick interrupted softly and David drew in a deep breath. 

“Right, sorry,” Patrick pressed his face into David’s shoulder and David could feel the smile on his face. “Since then, though, I’ve been able to see how fake my life was before we had to move here. I was lonely and sad and moving here actually helped me,” His voice was getting quieter and quieter, feeling more embarrassed as he went on. “But then I got close with my family and Stevie, and decided to open the store,” He couldn’t help but look over at Patrick, “and I met you,” Patrick smiled up at him, resting a hand on his chest. “So, if anyone asks, I’ll deny it, but living here was the best thing that’s ever happened to me,”

“That was worth getting woken up for,” David expected Patrick to tease him, but there was not an ounce of sarcasm in his voice. 

“I’m just really happy and I needed you to know that. It couldn’t wait until morning,”

Patrick kissed his shoulder and then nuzzled into his neck. “I’m really happy too,”

“I’m sorry I woke you up,”

“I’m not,” He felt Patrick’s warm breath on the base of his neck and it sent shivers down his spine. “Goodnight, David,”

“Goodnight, Patrick,” 

David closed his eyes, a smile still on his face as he pulled Patrick as close as he could get him. He knew, at this moment, that Patrick wasn’t going anywhere, but it didn’t stop him from wanting to feel as close to Patrick as possible. 

Patrick was here, still putting up with David after learning about his past  _ and _ being woken up to be told something that could have waited until morning. He was here and David couldn’t be happier. 


End file.
